


Lost and Found (English Version)

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Sense8, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 05, Pre-Slash, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo is a sensate but is activated by the Dread Doctors, and he accidentally activated Liam, but all these are not that important anyway, but more like Sense2, it's sort of Sense8 AU, so he doesn't have a cluster, who doesn't have a cluster either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Liam first met Theo in the summer when he was 14.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Lost and Found (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628835) by [Garcia_Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen). 



> I got this idea when I watched Sense8 a few months earlier. But I didn't have enough motivation to write it until a few days ago.
> 
> Well, here it is.
> 
> English isn't my first language, and I don't have any beta, so please please feel free to let me know if there's anything weird in the text.

Liam first met Theo in the summer when he was 14.

What started as a sudden flash that seemed so close and real to him, as if he were there. To be honest, seeing a boy about his age strapped to an operating table in restraints was definitely not a very amusing sight. The boy appeared to be screaming or shrieking, his eyes were glowing gold like the blazing sun, and his mouth was half-open as he screamed soundlessly, revealing a few fangs. In hindsight, that operating table had a strong steampunk feel to it, but on that first night, he cowered between the bunks, staring silently into the dim light of the overhead light, having nightmare after nightmare with his eyes open.

He was thus caught up in the whole absurdity of the situation, and the actual conversation with the other boy took place one morning a few days later.

“Fuck,” as Liam looked up from his bed in a daze, he saw the boy from before, who now seemed a little older than himself, standing by his bed, looking at him with full shocking, and muttering “No way, that doesn’t make any sense. ”

“What the hell?” He was now fully awake and reflexively armed himself with the blanket, “Who are you—no, what are you? Why are you _even_ in my room?”

“To clarify, dummy, I wasn’t _really_ at your room.” As the other boy’s words fell, Liam felt a sudden change in the scene in front of his eyes—from his messy room to a lush forest, hell, he could even smell the grass and earth, feel the touch of the breeze on his skin, and the afternoon sun on his arms through the boughs.

“…Holy Fuck.”

“It’s a two-way link, sharing senses,” the teen sat down next to him and continued in an almost reverent tone, “I created you.”

“...eh?” Liam couldn’t follow the other boy’s train of thought, he was at that age of curiosity, and his previous fear gradually turned into genuine confusion as the conversation went on, “Did it have anything to do with the fact that you were strapped to the operating table before?”

“Perhaps,” the teen seemed to stiffen for a moment, “it might be more accurate to use the word ‘activated,’ I awakened you. You’re a sensate, just like me.”

"Sensate?" Liam repeats the word thoughtfully, "Will I have fangs and claws like you?"

“No,” the older boy quickly followed up, “that’s another story.”

Liam saw his defensiveness and resolved to move the conversation to another area of his interest, “Ok, then why did you say _that didn't make any sense_ earlier?”

“I don’t think I have the ability to awaken others,” said the teen, “I’m too young for a sensate, and I wasn’t activated in the normal way, which may limit my abilities. And indeed, I don’t have my own cluster, and neither do you.”

“Cluster? What the fuck is that? And how old are you?”

“16. And generally speaking, sensate form groups of eight and are awakened simultaneously. But that’s not important to us anyway.”

It was as if the other boy no longer wanted to explain more but simply said, “You can't tell anyone about me, about our connection.”

Liam noticed the caution in his voice and nodded.

“By the way, I’m Liam, Liam Dunbar, and you?”

“Theo…Raeken—" the final note disappeared abruptly into the air.

The link was broken.

————————————————————

The next time he saw Theo, Liam found himself in a pickup truck. The clock on the console indicating that it was late at night, and there was something in a black bag on the back of the cargo compartment.

“Where are we going?”

“Hello to you too, kid,” Theo, who was driving the car, glanced at him and spoke frightening words in a cheerful tone, “On our way to dumping the body, have any suggestions for burying it?”

“What?” Liam felt a huge sense of shock, “Is this some kind of terrible joke?”

“You guess?” Theo raised his eyebrow on one side, “Maybe I’m a psychopathic killer or whatever?”

“It definitely makes sense,” said Liam, “I wasn’t even in high school and I was already involved in crime.”

“Congratulations,” The older boy falsely congratulated, “Welcome to my fucked-up life.”

“Seriously, is this about that operating table again?”

“Yes and no,” Theo’s voice was taut, “Don’t ask, the less you know, the better your chances of survival, I mean it. Go home, Liam, get some sleep, play your Xbox or whatever it is you’re playing on to waste your summer, you shouldn't have come to see me.”

“I didn’t ask for this connection okay？” Anger began to creep up inside him, “It was you who created it, which means we are now on the same boat! I will eventually know what you are doing, and you can't hide it from me forever!”

“Yeah, I _am_ being responsible for you,” Theo said in an even tone, taking a black capsule from a plastic cup in the water holder, “Which means I _am_ doing my best to keep you safe.” He swallowed the capsule.

“SHIT!” Liam found himself back in his empty bedroom, belatedly realizing the effects of the capsule, filled with anger that had nowhere to go, and finally smashed his fist against the nightstand.

————————————————————

The summer flew by, Liam became a freshman at Devenford Prep, wearing a hilarious uniform with a stupid tie, and Theo was nowhere to be seen for months, almost like another absurd dream.

The only consolation was that he made it onto the school’s lacrosse team and became a mid-season starter.

However, they started to lose from the beginning of the season. He got a few red cards, the atmosphere in the team became sourer and sourer, and the conflict built up and finally came out— the so-called “zoo incident.”

The rest of the team, led by Brett, pushed him into a cage in the abandoned zoo. He couldn’t remember exactly how he went from fighting to finally stopping, tears welling up in his eyes, but still stubbornly not falling.

In a trance, it was as if someone else had taken control of his body…he thought he heard Theo’s voice and a whispered threat mixed with a growl, and swore he heard the word “werewolf” …

When he woke up again, he found himself back in his bedroom, where Theo was leaning against the opposite wall.

“Hello, kid, it’s been a long time,” said the older boy mockingly, “How can I even trust you to be left alone?”

“Ahem, ahem," Liam asked in a mute voice as he cleared his throat in a vain effort, “I think I hear the word… ‘werewolf’?”

“Well, werewolves are real, supernatural beings are real, and hi there, I’m real too, happy now?”

Liam blinked, “Are you saying that…Brett is a werewolf, and so are you?”

“No, that fucking little shit was a werewolf, and I was the product of an experiment created by some kind of mad scientist, like the operating table you first saw, which was indeed an operation.”

“…Wow.”

“Has the materialist worldview been impacted?”

Liam laughed, unintentionally tugging at the wound again and making a small intake of breath, “The connection between us is weird enough. I’m glad you’re back, really.”

“You’re the only normal person I’ve known around, even though your IQ is below level,” Theo sighed falsely, ignoring his disgruntled whine, “and for this obvious reason, I’m definitely not letting you go.”

The other boy paused for a while and then spoke again softly, “Go to sleep, Liam, tomorrow will be a new day.”

————————————————————

They began to visit each other more and more often, and Liam finally had the opportunity to visit the underground laboratory of those mad Dread Doctors. It was an accident, but one that undeniably left a huge psychological impact on him. With Theo’s “I told you so” in the background, he held the toilet and vomited up everything he had eaten that day.

"…Is that the place you live?" Liam asked wearily.

“Jesus, that's just one lab, Liam, we've only been here about six months; they have a lot of other labs, and more experiments that are temporarily alive or dead.”

“What you say before…that you were activated by them? You can’t be going with them voluntarily with this kind of experiment.”

Theo’s previous smirk disappeared suddenly. “The first question, yes, the one after that isn’t exactly a question, we won’t talk about that today. The Doctors, they’re not sensates, but they definitely have the ability to spot you, so don’t interact with me in the lab, even if you show up there, disconnect immediately, and I’ll come looking for you later. Give me your word.”

“My word.” Liam nodded.

Theo’s choice of meeting places was mostly outdoors, and Liam guessed that the labs were always set up in the middle of nowhere. They would share food, Liam’s Xbox, and occasionally Theo would help him with his homework and even take a biology test for him once. Aside from constant benching on the lacrosse field, life didn’t seem to go much worse until he smashed the coach’s car for receiving another red card.

“The phrase you inscribed makes the whole operation childish to a new level,” Theo didn’t even bother to stop him, but instead tilted his head and commented, “‘THIS IS YOUR FAULT’— this completely ruined the beauty of what you smashed out. You destroyed art.”

“OMG just stop it,” Liam blushed, his heart filled with remorse as he calmed down, “I’m totally fucked. I’ll be kicked out of school tomorrow morning, hell, I haven’t even turned 15 yet, and I’ve already lost my future.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” the other boy was still laughing, “You can still go to Beacon Hill High School and spend time with your best friend Mason.”

All right, this was indeed his future. Beacon Hill High School was completely different from the private school Devenford Prep; he liked the atmosphere here more, and he got Mason.

At that time, however, he did not anticipate that this would be the beginning of another trouble.

When he was thrown off the roof by a wendigo named Sean, Theo grabbed one of his arms, but then froze abruptly the moment he saw Scott.

Scott bit Liam’s arm, and as the pain coursed through the wound to his brain for a moment, he heard Theo cry out a name, in a low, mumbled voice.

“ _Scotty._ ”

————————————————————

Having been around Theo long enough, it was a piece of cake to fool Scott and Stiles. He surprised himself by twisting his ankle, which had recovered nicely, and accelerated his sprint for home.

“Congratulations, you're a werewolf now,” Theo said beside him, and the older boy’s demeanor had returned to normal, as if he was wearing that usual mask again.

“You know Scott,” he surmised with certainty, “and Stiles.”

“I would suggest that you be more concerned about your own condition,” the other boy didn’t reply his former assumption, sighing again after a few seconds of silence, “I lived here as a child, in Beacon Hill. That was many years ago, and I’ve been forgotten by this town.”

“But _you_ haven’t forgotten here.”

“What does it matter, Liam, I’ve changed, the place has changed, and even you’ve changed.”

Liam realized that the older boy really didn’t want to bring up the past, took a breath, and decided to follow the steps and focus on himself, “So I do have fangs and claws now, too.”

“Right,” said Theo, “but I have to remind you that tomorrow is the full moon, and you need to have an anchor to keep yourself from losing control. Well, you’re not going to make it before tomorrow, so you can trust Scott on that, although they’ll probably put the You tie up.”

“Anchor?” Liam asked, “What is it exactly? And what are yours?”

“A person, a thing, a memory, a mantra…anything that works for you,” Theo paused, “for me, it’s myself.”

“Yourself?”

“Only oneself will never betray.” His voice contained a lot of things that Liam failed to understand.

The days that followed were like a passing blur.

He managed to make it through the first full moon, but then found himself in the midst of a Dead Pool crisis. There were professional killers among his classmates, the bounty on the list went up and up, and the Berserkers, well, he had a lot of dreams about them.

Theo seemed busy, always coming and going quickly, and only giving him as much support as possible. Liam felt like the other boy was running away from something, something that he wasn’t ready to face.

During the second full moon, in the van headed for Mexico, with Derek and Stiles each providing a different mantra, his mind, affected by the full moon, appeared to open up suddenly. _Anything that works for you_ , the other’s voice seemed to be still echoing, the claws stabbing into his palm began to retract slowly, and he blinked his eyes, which had returned blue again.

At that moment, all he could think about was Theo.

————————————————————

One day after returning from Mexico, he was in the school library working on a project for his history class when he accidentally found a Raeken-related story in an old newspaper from years ago.

 _The body of the missing girl was found near the creek in the preserve._ Liam read the headline, noting Tara Raeken’s name in the text below.

Was this the reason Theo left?

“Hey,” he was startled by the hand on his shoulder, “what are you doing?”

“Scott, you scared me,” he complained casually, still not skilled enough to use his werewolf senses, “for the history class assignment.”

Scott glanced down at the newspaper spread out on the table, “Is this Tara?”

“You knew her?”

“Yes…I’m a friend of her brother’s,” said Scott, “You know Stiles and I are close like brothers, but at the time, there were three of us.”

“Three of you?”

Perhaps his tone was too shocking, and his Alpha laughed, paused for a moment, and then gave a somewhat sad expression. “He’s a little younger than Stiles and I, and he was like a little brother to us. He wasn’t very well because of a congenital heart condition, but he was the naughtiest one of us. He was the first one to call me ‘Scotty.’”

“And they, the Raeken family…moved out after Tara’s death?” Liam asked cautiously, remembering the hint of emotion Theo had let slip on the hospital rooftop.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him since then,” Scott said softly, “I don’t know if he’s still alive, but I hope he’s okay.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Stiles, who had just come through the door, interjected, checking the paper and glancing at Scott’s face, “Ah, Theo, that ungrateful little bastard who said he’d call back and never heard from again.”

“You were waiting by the phone for a whole year,” Scott quipped.

“You’re one to talk, Scotty,” Stiles quickly retorted, “when Melissa said she wanted to change phone number a few years ago, who was the one that cried out and tried desperately to stop her?”

“I was, like 14!”

Liam laughed and shook his head as he listened to the bickering between the two, but his eyes inadvertently passed over Theo, who was leaning against the corner.

He wondered how much the other boy had heard.

“Sorry guys, I have to go,” He haphazardly stuffed the books and stationery back into his bag and ran after Theo, who disappeared behind the door.

There was that familiar patch of woods again, and Theo was leaning against a rock about half a man high, his head hanging, his lips pursed tight, but Liam noticed the older boy’s reddened eyes.

He didn’t know how to comfort the other boy, but finally decided to follow his heart, stepped forward, and hugged Theo on impulse.

Little by little, the rigid body of the boy in his arms relaxed.

“You can cry if you want,” He said quietly.

Theo didn’t respond, and after a long moment of silence, he reached back and hugged Liam, opening his mouth with a slightly nasal tone, “Liam, do you want to hear a story?”

It was on that day that Liam learned that Theo had a heart that belonged to his sister.

————————————————————

Seeing Theo at school the night before the new school year begins, at first Liam thought it was just another visit between them, until he realized in hindsight that it seemed like everyone there could see him.

The other boy gave Liam a wink before leaving, and he followed Theo’s trail to the edge of the preserve while Scott and the others went into the library to do some secret senior-year-only stuff.

“God, you’re real!” Liam exclaimed.

Theo crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, “I’ve always been real.”

“But it’s like _real_ real. You’re right here, right in front of me,” he said incoherently, “…Can I hug you?”

“Well, you need my permission _now_?”

Liam buried himself in this increasingly familiar embrace and sighed contentedly, “What about the Dread Doctors? How would they let you back in?”

“Yes, they’re in Beacon Hill, and that’s what I’m going to have to deal with after and so are your pack,” Theo trailed off, “Are we really going to talk about this here?”

“So why did you come back? You must have been involved in that plan, whatever it is.”

Theo rubbed the younger boy’s head and softened his tone, “Because…

“Liam, I want to go home.”

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing the dynamics between Theo & Scott & Stiles. I love the idea of them being close friends when they were kids, and I always wondered what Scott and Stiles would think of Theo before season 5. He wasn't an enemy to the pack and the person who killed Scott once yet. He was still their friend in memory. And I really want him to know that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
